


Enchanted

by RinPines



Category: Enchanted (2007), Ranma 1/2, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinPines/pseuds/RinPines
Summary: Victor pensó que tendría una vida serena, que conocería al amor de su vida, que se casaría y que vivirían felices para siempre, pero nunca pensó que la Reina de ese lugar lo quisiera muerto.Victor es desterrado a un mundo dónde cree que todo es igual a su hogar, pero todos sabemos que no. Por suerte conoce a Yuri Plisetski, que logra salvarlo y le dice que las cosas no son como en un cuento de hadas.





	1. Chapter 1

Érase una vez en un Reino llamado Andalasia, había una Reina Malvada, egoísta y cruel que vivía aterrorizada de que su hijastro se casara y así ella perdería el trono para siempre, entonces ella utilizó todo su poder para evitar que el príncipe se encontrara con ese joven especial con el que compartiría **el beso de amor verdadero**.

-¡Victor! ¡Victor!. -llamaron los pequeños pajaros, Axel, Lutz y Loop, a un joven albino, de cabello largo- ¡Encontramos esto para tu muñeco! -dijieron cuando le entregaron un anillo.

-¡Gracias!, se verá fantástico -exclamó Victor.

-De nada -respondieron las hermanas, alegres.

-¡A un lado! ¡Tenemos que una cara que terminar, mientras siga grabada en su cráneo! -dijo la pequeña ardilla, Pichit

-Ya nos imagino juntos, bailando y... -dijo para luego ser interrumpido por el conejo, Minami, que le daba dos Smoky Quartz

-¡Estos son para sus ojos! -dijo para luego darselas

-¡Castaños! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!. Resplandecen como los suyos -comentó para colocarlos en la escultura y por fín terminarla- ¡Sí! ¡Ya está!

-¡Bien!. Son todos tuyos -dijo mientras se juntaba con el resto de los animales esperando para apreciar la escultura

-Les presento a mi verdadero amor -dijo, cuando giro la escultura hacia ellos- mi príncipe, mi sueño hecho realidad -dijo, haciendo que sus amigos se sorprendieran- ¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó al ver que faltaba algo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó con desesperación

-Olvidé ponerle sus labios -dijo desanimado

-¿Necesita tener labios? - preguntó Guang, confundido.

-¡Claro!. Cuando conozcas a tu verdadero amor, le darás el beso esperado -dijo, volviendo a dejarlos sorprendidos

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de esa pequeña casa, el príncipe Yuuri, fue a cazar con su acompañante Yakov.

-Victor, ¿tú piensas que tu amor verdadero existe? -le pregunta pichit

-Claro que si, se que esta en alguna parte -dijo para luego escuchar el relinchar de un caballo, curioso se subió a la ventana, para averiguar de donde provenia ese sonido, pero al acercarse demasiado, resbaló, alertando al resto, de los que estaban en la habitación y cayó en los brazos del principe.

-Dios mío... -comentó cuando vio al joven chico de pelo castaño-, eres tú -susurró

\- Eh... si soy yo - dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa el joven principe - y ¿tu eres?

\- Vi-victor...

\- ¡Víctor! - exclamó con una sonrisa, cuando le tomaba las manos - nos casaremos en la mañana - dijo, para después irse dejando de escuchar los vítores de sus amigos.

Yakov, que había presenciado toda la escena con temor, regreso al castillo, sabiendo que era lo que le esperaba al pobre chico. 

susurró

-Eh... si soy yo -dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa el joven principe- y ¿tú eres?

-Vi-victor...

-¡Víctor! -exclamó con una sonrisa, cuando le tomaba las manos-, nos casaremos en la mañana -dijo, para después irse, dejando de escuchar los vítores de sus amigos.

Yakov, que había presenciado toda la escena con temor, regreso al castillo, sabiendo que era lo que le esperaba al pobre chico. 


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó el día de la boda, Víctor estaba muy nervioso por lo que llegó ese día. Antes de que lleguen en el carruaje que Yuuri había mandado, Víctor ya podría, considerar la decoración, mientras caían pétalos de flores que hacian la atmósfera fuera de ese día tan especial.

Cuando por fin llego frente al castillo, no contuvo más la emoción y abrio la puerta con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que no había dado cuenta que había golpeado a Yakov.

\- ¡Disculpe! No era mi intencion - dijo con un risa nerviosa, cuando iba saliendo del carruaje - ¡¿Es muy tarde ?! - exclamó cuando vio que no había gente afuera del lugar

\- No, tranquilo llega a tiempo - dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa, cuando vio que se iba hacia la celebración

\- ¡Victor! ¡Espera, no hemos terminado! - decían los pequeños animales, mientras llegaban a él, y terminaba los ultimos toques del traje y le colocaban una corona

\- Gracias - dijo cuando acabaron, para luego entrar al castillo

\- De nada - le dicen sus amigos, justo cuando Yakov llegaba a la puerta y se las cerraba en la cara a Pichit, quien intentaba pasar

\- ¡Que cree que somos! ¡¿Basura?! - le gritó cuando iba a buscar otra entrada

Mientras, Victor corría por el castillo, siendo perseguido por Yakov.

\- ¡Espere un momento! - dijo cuando trataba de alcanzarlo

\- ¡Es el!.. yo y el... el y yo... - trataba de decir emocionado, antes de que casi chocara con una anciana - ¡Ay, perdón!

\- ¡Oh! que novio tan bello - dijo la anciana

\- Se lo agradezco, pero tengo que ir a...

\- No, no, tengo un regalo para tí - la interrumpió la anciana - es un pozo de los deseos

\- Muchas gracias, pero enscerio tengo que ir... - dijo, antes de que la anciana le agarraba el brazo y lo guíaba hacia una cascada con un pozo, en el momento que Pichit iba llegando al lugar

\- Si vuelvo a ver a ese gordo voy a... - se interrumpió cuando vio a Victor

\- Pero mis sueños se haran realidad - dijo, aún tratando de librarse del agarre

\- Este pozo es el más mágico de todos - decia mientras seguía ignorandolo - solo acércate y pide tu deseo... acércate... estás ¿deseando algo especial?

\- Si... deseo que ambos... vivamos felices para siem... - pero antes de terminar de decir su deseo, dió un grito al no sentir sus pies en la tierra e ir cayendo por el pozo, Pichit, que lo vio todo, fue de inmediato a llamar al príncipe, justo cuando la anciana volvió a su estado real.

\- Mi adorada Reina, ¿A donde lo ha enviado? - pregunta Yakov

\- Un mundo donde no hay un feliz para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Iba cayendo, cayendo y cayendo, hasta que por un momento sintió que flotaba, y luego sentía como pequeñas luces se iban pegando a el, hasta cubrirlo por completo, para volver a caer a la velocidad anterior y chocar con el suelo, vió una pequeña luz, una pequeña luz que salia por el agujero de la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Quitó con cuidado el objeto que tapaba el agujero, y al asomarse pudo ver un lugar lleno de luces, edificios y muchas personas, salió del agujero con dificultad, para luego sacudirse todo el polvo, cuando lo interrumpió el claxon de un auto, haciendolo correr cuando otro auto se paro enfrente de él, chocando con el auto que venía en dirección contraria, haciendo que el chico se asuste y que corra hacia la banqueta, chocando con un puesto de relojes y cayendo encima.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Esta loco?! ¡Ahora me pagara todo esto! - Victor trato de responder las quejas del vendedor, pero era empujado por el monton de gente

\- ¿Alguien sabe donde que... - no termino, por que sintió que habia empujado a alguién

\- ¡Oiga! - se quejó el viejo enano

\- ¡Haposai!- dijo emocionado

\- ¿Qué te pasa, asi eres siempre? - dijo mientras de levantaba y se iba

\- Si, eso creo - dijo Victor, que se había quedado pensando - ¡Oye! ¡Aguarda! - lo llamaba, intentando alcanzarlo, cuando seguia siendo empujado por la demás gente, hasta un callejón - ¡Hola! ¿Me puedo sentar? - se sentó sin esperar a que el anciano aceptara, ya que sus piernas ya no resistían - estoy cansado y asustado, nunca estuve tan lejos de casa y no se donde estoy exactamente, al menos ¿Puede darme una sonrisa? - y eso mismo hizo el anciano, aunque su sonrisa le pareció rara a Victor, pues le faltaban dientes, cosa que asusto a Victor - T-tiene una linda sonrisa - dijo cuando el anciano se levanto de golpe, quitandole la corona y salir corriendo - ¡Oiga! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Espere! - gritó tratándolo de alcanzar pero había desaparecido de su vista - ¡No es un buen ancianito! - gritó, cuando gotas de agua empezaron a caer

...

En una pista de patinaje en la ciudad, había una pelea de pareja, que tenía hartos a los que la escuchaban, que algúnos se habían quitado los patines planeando irse, como cierto rubio.

\- No, no te lo voy a dar Georgie - dijo, hablando en voz alta

\- Sólo lo quieres por que yo lo quiero, Alex, se va conmigo - dijo Georgie de la misma forma

\- Esperen, ya me confundieron ¿Quién es Alex? - preguntó uno de sus compañeros

\- Alexei Yagudin, quiere quedarse con su tarjeta de colección - explicó Georgie

\- ¿Todo este tiempo han estado peleando por eso? - dijo Yuri hartado, pues solo lo habian hecho gastar su tiempo

\- ¡Tu nunca me amaste como amas a Alex! - gritó Cris, ignorando el comentario de Yuri

\- Mejor vámonos, Yuko te esta esperando afuera... - le susurró Mila, mientras se alejaban, lentamente - bueno y ahora ¿Aún quieres casarte? - dijo Mila, cuando ya habían salido de la pista

\- Por favor Mila, ellos se casaron en un ataque de romantisismo, lo mio con Otabek no es así

\- Cierto, nada de romanticismo para ti - dijo Mila molestándolo

\- Claro que no - respondió molesto - nosotros somos razonables

\- Bueno... y que piensa Yuko de esto

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

\- No se tú, pero yo creo que no le cae bien, hubieras planeado decirselo en otro día que no fuera su cumpleaños - dijo mientras paraban en la entrada

\- Estas loca - dijo mirandola econ el ceño fruncido y saliendo de ahí. 


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Un libro? - dijo con desilusión, cuando el teléfono de su hermano comenzo a sonar

\- Al menos acepta que te regale algo, además es de patinaje, de nada - dice antes de contestar - Hola, si, ¿que pasa?... A las siete -Yuko solo rodo los ojos - ok adiós... era Otabek..

\- Mmm - lo ignoraba mirando a la ventana del auto

\- Yuko... le pediré que se case conmigo - yuko voltió a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos - te agrada ¿No?

\- Eh... s-si - dijo mientra volvía a ver la ventana

\- No suenas segura - dice mirándola ceño fruncido

\- No importa...

...

La lluvia seguía cayendo, mientras Victor caminaba por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Nueva York. Hasta que se topo con algo qué le dio alivio y felicidad, justo cuando la lluvia dejo de caer.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy yo Victor de Andalasia! - dijo mientras subía hacia el anuncio publicitario de un Castillo - ¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? ¡Por favor abran!

\- Yuri, ¡¿Por que hay un príncipe en el anuncio del Castillo?! - preguntó con emoción, cuando el taxi se habia parado

\- Debe ser parte del anuncio - respondió sin tomarle importancia

\- ¡Es de verdad! - exclamó mientras habria la puerta del auto y salía de él

\- No, no lo es... ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Yuko! - gritó saliendo del auto y siguiéndola

\- ¡Oye, tú! - le gritó, tratando de llamar la atención del chico

\- ¡No hagas eso! - exclamó cuando estaba a su lado

\- Mira - dijo señalando al albino, ignorando el comentario que había dado su hermano. Yuri miro a la direccion que apuntaba y soltó un pequeño gruñido

\- Quédate aqui - ordenó mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba la persona - ¡Oye! ¡Oye, tú!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola! - dijo cuando por fín los escuchó - ¿Creen que podrían ayudar... - pero antes de que terminara la oración su pie resbaló, llegando solo a sostenerse de sus manos, resbalandose poco a poco

\- ¡Ayudalo! - le gritó Yuko a Yuri, cuando el Victor cayó encima de él, cuando alzó los brazos para atraparlo

\- ¡Quitate! - dijo, empujándolo para poder pararse

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo arriba? - Yuko lo llenó de preguntas

\- Creí que alguién podria ayudarme y nadie a sido amable conmigo - respondió cuando se levantó

\- Si, bienvenido a la Nueva York - dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

\- Gracias - dijo con alegría el albino, haciendo que el rubio lo mire con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Seguro que esta bien? ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

Le preguntó ahora haciendo que Victor lo mire extrañado.

\- No creo que lo escuchen desde aqui

\- ¿Qué? - le dijo, cuando por fin lo habia dejado confundido, cuando un trueno los interrumpio

...

\- “Llevalo con nosotros”... - murmuraba el rubio cuando el ascensor abria sus puertas.

\- Y luego la anciana me dijo que pidiera un deseo - les iba contando Victor - pero creo que me acerque mucho por que caí, caí y caí, luego subi por un gran agujero, hasta que subí el castillo y ¡Ahora estoy aqui con ustedes! - terminó contar con una sonrisa

\- Y dime es un hábito suyo caerse así siempre - dijo Yuri, burlandose

\- Casi siempre suele haber alguien para atraparme,- respondió con una sonrisa inocente

\- ¿Cómo se llama el chico del que tanto hablabas?

\- Yuuri - le respondió feliz

\- Esperen, aqui no puede haber dos Yuri's, asi que dile que se busque otro nombre - dijo, pero Yuko le dio una señal a Victor para que siguiera hablando

\- De seguro ya viene a buscarme y me llevará a casa y nos daremos un beso de amor verdadero - dijo con ilusión

\- ¿Beso de amor verdadero? - le preguntó Yuri con el ceño fruncido

\- Es la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo - le explicó Victor

\- Si, claro - respondio Yuri cuando habian llegado a la puerta y la habría -. Espere adentro mientras llamo un taxi y no toque nada - dijo amenazandolo con la mirada, para después entrar

Pero Yuko lo detiene y hace que se quede en la puerta, mientras Vuctor pasaba.

\- Dejalo que se quede aquí - le pidio Yuko con una sonrisa, cuando Victor se sento en el sofá

\- No, claro que no - dando fin a la charla, soltandose de se agarre, llendose a la cocina, a lo que Yuko soltó un bufido y fue con Victor

\- ¿En serio eres un príncipe?

\- Aún no, pero - decía mientra se iba recostando en el sofá - pronto voy a   
serlo - dijo, para luego quedarse dormido

\- Pues, buena suerte, ya se quedo dormido - dijo,Yuko en tono de burla cuando fue con su hermano

\- No puede ser - se quejo llendo por donde vino su hermana

\- No estas pensando en correrlo - dijo siguiendo a Yuri

\- No es momento para discutir - respondió

\- Yuri, ¿Qué pasa si en realidad es un príncipe?

\- Yuko, que lleve un bonito traje no significa que va a serlo, solo que la vejez lo dejo confundido, ya somos grandes como para creer eso - Yuko solo se fue a su habitación, mientras Yuri se acercaba al teléfono y hablaba a la compañía de taxis, pero cuando le contestaron miro a Victor, se veía que necesitaba ayuda de verdad y mejor decidio colgar y dejarlo ahí, fue extraño ya que él no se comportaba amable con cualquier persona.

\- Yuko, puedes... dormir conmigo - le dijo cuando llegó a su habitación

\- No, gracias - respondió sin verlo

\- Por favor... - Yuko solo soltó un suspiro y lo acompaño a su habitación


End file.
